


Something Good

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, I never thought i could still write fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: For their first year anniversary, Siwon prepared something big for Ryeowook.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought i could still write fluff 💀  
> Anw writing this makes me horribly jealous :') i wanna be like them yknow

As he walked down the corridor, the other students stared at him and started whispering with each other. Ryeowook stared back at them with a confused look, ever since he arrived everyone was staring at him like he was wearing the wrong uniform or there was something on his face. He was sure there was nothing wrong with him.

He continued to walk towards his locker, and when he arrived the other students gathered around him, which just confused him even more. He was so lost today, was there something he missed?

He unlocked the door to his locker, and when he opened it, he didn’t expect to see a bunch of red things fall to the ground. He stared at it, rose petals? 

He looked at the ground for a few seconds before changing his focus to his locker, it was filled with rose petals. He was overwhelmed to say the least, he’s more confused than anything though. He saw a paper on top of the pile of petals in his lockers, he took the paper and started reading what was in it.

_Every day, I find that I love you more and more._

_When I think that I could not possibly love you any more than I already do, I discover another wonderful part of you that makes my love for you continue to grow._

_Happy anniversary!_

_-Your loveable boyfriend_

_P.s meet me in your classroom._

Ryeowook wanted to scream in embarrassment. Of course Siwon would do something like this, that man loved showing affection, it was like his life depended on it. But this was really too much, even for him. Ryeowook pocketed the note, and made his way through the crowd of students that were gathered around him. He ran towards his classroom, he wondered what Siwon prepared for him. Though at the same time he was completely embarrassed with this surprise his boyfriend was pulling.

When he reached the front of his classroom, he saw his friends shaking their heads to whatever Siwon prepared. When they saw him, they only sighed and shrugged, before telling him to go in.

He prepared himself to whatever stupid (but probably cute) thing Siwon has prepared for him. He wasn’t the type of person who loved surprises, but it seems like Siwon took his time with this one, so he’ll try to appreciate what his boyfriend prepared.

When he entered his classroom, he didn’t expect to see a large teddy bear sitting at his desk. He looked towards his boyfriend who had the biggest smile on his face, a smile so bright it can outshine the sound.

“What is this?”

Siwon only gave him a bouquet of roses, “Happy one year anniversary!”. Ryeowook wanted to melt seeing how cute the man’s dimpled cheeks are, but at the same time, he couldn’t believe Siwon got him this large teddy bear. What was he gonna do with it?

Ryeowook went up to his boyfriend and took the bouquet from him, he gave him a kiss on the cheeks before hugging him.

“Baby what am i supposed to do with the teddy bear?”. He looked up to Siwon while hugging him. The older man stayed quiet for a second before coming up with an answer.

“Just bring him everywhere!”

“What”

And so the whole day, Ryeowook brought this large teddy bear everywhere. It sat in the back class, it went and had lunch with him and Siwon, it sat on a bench as Ryeowook had P.E.

Hell when he had to go to the laboratory, some of the other students gave the teddy bear a lab coat and safety goggles of its own. The girls were talking about how cute Siwon’s gift is, and that made Ryeowook even more embarrassed. But one of the boys in his class made fun of the teddy bear, saying how it was childish that Siwon gave Ryeowook a gift like that. And that kid faced _hell_ , Ryeowook’s classmates had to pull him away before he hit the kid.

After that, Ryeowook proudly brought his teddy bear everywhere. And if someone makes fun of it, he won’t hesitate to hunt them down and hurt them, because nobody makes fun of what Siwon gives to him.

When school finished Ryeowook, walked towards the student body office while hugging the teddy bear. The bear was actually really warm and fluffy, he doesn’t really mind it now. He loves hugging the fluffy things to bits.

He knocked on the office door, and when he heard Siwon telling him to come in, he opened the door and walked towards his boyfriend. He puts the teddy bear on one of the chairs, Ryeowook comes up to Siwon and kisses him on the cheeks, "Did you have a good day today wonnie?".

Siwon nodded. He pulled out a chair next to him for Ryeowook to sit on as he did his paperwork. They sat there together, talking about their day, it was mostly Ryeowook talking about his day, Siwon made small comments here and there as he worked.

When Siwon finished his work, they cleaned up and left the office together, Ryeowook didn't forget about the teddy bear of course. They left school holding each other's hand, the teddy bear being on Siwon's free hand this time.

They arrived at Ryeowook's house. Siwon accompanied him till the front door, like he usually does, and gave Ryeowook his teddy bear. He leaned in to give Ryeowook a kiss on his lips, and another one on his forehead.

"Happy anniversary baby"

"Happy anniversary too baby.. I'm sorry i didn't prepare anything for you". Ryeowook pouted, he felt bad Siwon prepared so much for him, while he didn't even do anything. He felt like such a bad boyfriend, he really wished he could do something for Siwon too on this special day. That's when an idea comes to his mind.

"Baby! Why don't you eat dinner here! I'll make you dinner! Come on, come in what are you waiting for"

Ryeowook pulled his boyfriend inside as he continued to talk about what he'll make for dinner. Siwon only chuckled and let his boyfriend pull him towards the kitchen, he didn't mind the simple gift Ryeowook will give him. All that matters is that it was filled with love, and he knew everything Ryeowook gave him was full of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Siwook nation won a lot today!! We are blessed!


End file.
